Snape and Dumbledore on Trial
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: After the war ends Snape and Dumbledore are asked to explain their actions. Departs from canon and has spoilers for whole series.


Snape and Dumbledore on Trial

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Oh, and operates under the assumption that the sixth and seventh books happened but Snape and Dumbledore are still alive.

"Headmaster!" Snape's voice came up the stairs. "I got the most outrageous-" He stopped as he reached the top of the steps and saw that Dumbledore was examining a letter similar to the one in Snape's hand.

"Yes, Severus. I know what you mean."

"Well, what are we going to do?" The Potions master snapped. "This is completely ridiculous! Potter has another thing coming to him if he thinks that he has a case!"

"I understand that Severus but there is nothing we can do but to submit to the summons and clear up this misunderstanding." Dumbledore soothed. "I have no doubt that Harry is just a bit overwrought lately and can be reasoned with."

Snape snorted as if he doubted it. "So when will you talk to him?"

"As the letter states that neither of us is allowed contact with him before the trial, it will have to be then. However, I am confident that the ministry will see that justice is served.

Snape shook his head, fed up with the calmness of the man and stormed out.

…..

A week later, they both went to the Ministry and entered the courtroom only to be given Veritaserum and ushered to their seats immediately. Given the severity of the charges, nearly everyone in the Wizarding world had shown up for the trial. Harry was sitting in the defendant's chair, next to his lawyer and Snape and Dumbledore were not allowed to talk to him. He spared them a frosty glance when they entered and then looked away. After everyone had settled down, the judge stood up.

"We are here today because Mr. Harry Potter has sued Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Severus Snape for child abuse, child neglect, abuses of power, and child endangerment. The Court calls Severus Snape to the stand." Snape rose from his seat and walked up to the stand.

Harry's attorney left his client's side and approached the stand. "Mr. Snape, you were Harry's professor at Hogwarts?

"Yes, that is true, although I have no idea-"

The Attorney cut him off, "Is it true that you persistently ridiculed Mr. Harry James Potter by calling him spoiled, ungrateful, stuck up, and a bully despite the fact that he was a minor and you an authority figure?"

"I had a-"

"Is it or is it not true, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."Snape admitted.

"And is it also true that you continually mocked Mr. Potter's father's memory to Mr. Potter's face?"

"The man was a-"The Professor protested.

"Yes or no, please?"

"Yes."

"And is it true that when Mr. Potter tried to defend himself and his father, you punished him?"

At this point Snape realized it was pointless to argue. "Yes, sir."

"Also, Mr. Snape, I believe you taught Mr. Harry James Potter Occlumency in his fifth year?"

Seeing no reason to protest, Snape seized upon this. "Yes! Clearly I was trying to help the boy."

"Trying to help him?" The Attorney replied coldly. "I would like to call the jury's attention to Exhibit A." He pointed his wand at a screen and instantly scenes started flickering across it. Harry being chased up a tree by a dog and his family looking on with laughter. Harry being hit upside the head with a frying pan. Harry curled up crying in his cupboard. "Have you seen these images before, Mr. Snape?"

The Veritaserum prevented him from lying.

"Where?"

"In Potter's head."

"And did you tell anyone that Mr. Potter was being abused?"

"I believed that Potter had done something that warranted the punishments." Snape mustered his courage and met the Attorney's eyes.

"You believed a child did something to deserve being beaten, neglected, and locked in a cupboard?" The Attorney's eyes widened.

At this Snape dropped his gaze to his hands. "Yes." He whispered.

"No further questions."

"The Court would call Mr. Albus Dumbledore to the stand." The Judge proclaimed in a loud tone.

Dumbledore stood up, and slowly made his way to the front, disconcerted by what had just occurred.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you were Headmaster at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, that is true."

"And you were also the one who decided that Harry be placed with the Dursley's?"

"Yes." Dumbledore admitted.

"Tell me, did you know that Lily Potter disliked and in fact was estranged from her sister and her brother-in-law?"

"Yes, it was well known."

"So why did you decide to place young Harry with his Aunt and Uncle?"

"I believed it was best that he be with his family." Dumbledore said as if it was obvious. "Not only for sentimental reasons but because of the Blood wards. I wanted them to protect Harry."

"Protect him? Harry was ill-fed, ill-clothed, beaten, bullied, and locked in a cupboard by his family. Does that sound like protection to you?"

" No, but I-"Dumbledore replied, lessening the twinkle in his eyes.

"Your honor, I have a sworn statement here from a Ms. Arabella Figg who was Harry's neighbor and babysitter throughout the years. She states, "Harry would come to my house with bruises and cuts. He was very withdrawn, although always polite. I wanted to help him but I did not know what to do. If I tried to make him happy the Dursley's would stop him from coming to my house and then he would spend more time in that Hell. Numerous times I told Dumbledore who said he would take care of it but he never did." In addition, I have an envelope from Hogwarts addressed to Mr. Harry James Potter, in the Cupboard Under the Stairs. Do you want to explain these?"

"I-" Dumbledore faltered. "I believed that those inconveniences were acceptable to protect Harry's life!"

"But couldn't a wizarding family have done that just as easily without the abuse?"

"But then he would have grown up spoiled!" Dumbledore protested.

"Many children, muggle and wizarding, grow up in a safe normal environment, Mr. Dumbledore. That does not make them spoiled."

"They would have treated him differently because of him being "the Boy- who- Lived"!"Dumbledore insisted.

"Perhaps." The Attorney conceded, "But isn't that a reasonable price for a child to be safe and happy?"Dumbledore did not reply. "And about "the Boy- who- Lived". Isn't it true that year after year, though Harry continued to get in trouble with the Dark Lord and/or dark wizards, you never once upbraided him for seeking out these situations and in fact encouraged him to confront the Dark Lord/wizards?"

"He was the wizarding world's savior!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Treat him like what he was: a student. You were his Headmaster and therefore responsible for protecting him like any other child. Instead, you led him to believe that only he could defeat the Dark Lord. In fact, this was not true. Provided all the Horcruxes were destroyed, anybody could destroy the Dark Lord, is that not true?"

"The Prophecy-"

"Was unreliable and only stated that only one of them could live. It did not necessitate that the other must kill the one." Silence. "Do you have anything to say?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "Only that at the time I believed I was doing what was best for everyone. If I have failed then I am sorry."

The Attorney nodded and Harry looked slightly mollified. "No further questions."

The session went on until finally the Jury made their decision. "On looking at the evidence we find Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore guilty of child endangerment, child abuse, child neglect, and abuses of power. We sentence them to fifteen years in Azkaban and furthermore require that they pay 50,000 Galleons each to Mr. Harry Potter. Court dismissed."


End file.
